1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia data streaming system and a method thereof and, more particularly, to a multimedia data streaming system and a method thereof which are able to detect the bandwidth condition dynamically and generate different bit rates of multimedia data according to the bandwidth detected. The multimedia data can then be transmitted to the receiver through a streaming process.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of technology, there are many electronic devices which can be used for web browsing, watching multimedia files or text files. Some examples of these devices are computers, PDAs and mobiles phones. Through the transmission ability of the internet, these multimedia or text files can be easily transmitted from one electronic device to another.
Due to the limitation of the network bandwidth or the lack of memory space at the receiver, large multimedia files often cannot be fully downloaded instantly and be played smoothly. Therefore, data streaming technology is developed to solve the above mentioned obstacles. However, data streaming technology is easily affected by the variation of network bandwidth; delayed jitter within the transmission; packet loss; and insufficient network bandwidth. Thus, the quality of transmission is unstable. As a result, the bit rate of the streaming pieces set initially cannot be transmitted successfully. Taking a video file as an example, there will be incoherence in the image and the sound (in most cases, there will be sound without image), and, in some incidents, the video will even crash half way while still playing the file.
Therefore, a multimedia data streaming system and a method thereof are needed to resolve the above mentioned problems.